


One Night

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [5]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: yongguk likes dancing at a club but never gets approached





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> crackship: yongguk of b.a.p / chanyeol of exo  
> song: as if it's your last by blackpink
> 
> requested by a friend. hope you like it aaryn

Yongguk wasn’t used to being approached whenever he went to a club.

Being six feet tall helped him out in that way, the dancing and grinding in the air he did on the dance floor purposely not pulling him in as he usually looked intimidating enough to have people stay away (he wanted that anyway, not really someone who liked one night stands in the first place).

But as the most recent BLACKPINK song played over the speakers, the dance floor suddenly became a little bit more crowded as others wanted to dance to the catchy beat, and Yongguk found that the length of another man’s body was pressed entirely against his own from behind. Two large hands were placed on his waist, and Yongguk almost wanted to tell the guy to shove off before lips were pressed to his ear softly.

“I promise I’ll pull away in a moment, but my ex showed up and I really don’t want her flowery perfume all over me.” The man said, and Yongguk bit his lip with the deepness of his voice (a deepness that, admittedly, rivalled his own). “My name’s Chanyeol, and yours?”

“Yongguk.” He said, blurting out his name easily as he went along with the charade. Yongguk leaned his head back to place it on Chanyeol’s shoulder, realising that this man was just slightly taller than he was. “Born in 1990.”

“You’re my hyung then.” Chanyeol said, and Yongguk’s dark eyes travelled up the expanse of the other man’s neck to look at his face. While he looked younger than Yongguk (by how much, he wasn’t entirely sure), his jaw was defined and he definitely had an air of maturity around him. “I was born in 92.”

“You don’t look it.” Yongguk said, earning a wide grin from the other man as they continued to move against each other. They didn’t exchange any other words for the duration of the song, Yongguk’s head not moving from its perch on Chanyeol’s shoulder as the younger man’s lips stayed pressed against his skin gently. Once the song was over, a slower one started to play, and they separated reluctantly. The two men looked at each other for a long moment, unsure of what to say.

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but do you wanna get out of here?” Chanyeol blurted, and Yongguk only had the chance to blink curiously before the younger was rambling. “I just, you seem really nice and you’re so attractive and gorgeous and I’d really like to spend the night with you but I’d also really like to get to know you and —”

Yongguk laughed at Chanyeol’s rambling and reached out to take his hand, the younger immediately pausing and turning red in the dim lighting. Without answering, Yongguk pulled Chanyeol off of the dance floor and out of the club, his lips spread into a wide, gummy grin once they made it outside and away from the crowd of people. They paused once more under the cover of the entrance, rain pouring down from the darkened sky, and Yongguk looked up at the younger before pulling him into the storm, rushing them down the sidewalk the few blocks it took to get to Yongguk’s apartment.

The otherwise quiet streets were filled with their laughter as they went through the rain, both of them soaked within the block. Yongguk finally pulled Chanyeol under the tiny awning of his apartment building, wasting no time in typing in the keypad at the entrance before going inside. Chanyeol followed Yongguk to the staircase, where they went up just one flight of stairs. Soon enough, they were standing just in the doorway of Yongguk’s apartment, soaking wet and looking at each other quietly.

Chanyeol broke first, snorting once as he started laughing, and Yongguk followed suit. They looked  _ ridiculous _ , black eyeliner running down Yongguk’s face and Chanyeol’s hair hanging in unruly curls around his face. It took them a couple moments to stop laughing, only to start up once again as they looked at each other.

“Why is this so funny to me?” Yongguk asked himself, shaking his head as he took in a deep breath. He finally calmed down with a smile on his lips, only for the smile to disappear once he locked eyes with Chanyeol.

The younger man was looking at him seriously, and Yongguk didn’t have any time to speak before Chanyeol closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Both of Chanyeol’s hands were on Yongguk’s cheeks, but one of them travelled down to slide around his waist as Yongguk gently returned the kiss. He placed both hands on Chanyeol’s neck, his fingers gently sliding into the hair that rested there, and suddenly their kiss was not gentle but  _ desperate _ , as if they needed their lips connected to breathe instead of the oxygen that surrounded them.

Yongguk’s blood was on fire, and it only seemed to blaze stronger when Chanyeol pressed the length of their bodies together, two arms winding tightly around his waist. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, allowing the younger man to have complete control over the kiss and moaning when their tongues tangled together. It was only the pressing need for air that drove them apart, and even then Chanyeol’s lips still latched onto his neck.

“I thought you said you wanted to get to know me.” Yongguk said, managing to speak a full sentence as his senses slowly attuned themselves to everything  _ Chanyeol _ , his pants suddenly becoming much tighter when he felt the press of teeth against his pulse point.

“I do.” Chanyeol said, nudging Yongguk’s toned thighs apart to press their hips together, and —  _ oh _ . “But I also said I wanted to spend the night with you.”

“I’m not arguing that.” Yongguk said, almost whimpering as he felt the throbbing length of Chanyeol’s pressed against his with only a few layers of clothing in between them. He bucked forward for more friction, and the younger let out a low moan as their cocks aligned together. “Stay the night. You can get to know me in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Chanyeol said, not even hesitating before pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

 

Yongguk woke up slowly, the rays from the sun coming through the open curtains. He had forgotten to close them last night, having been too…  _ distracted _ .

He groaned softly and turned around in the muscular arms that were holding him close, pressing his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Yongguk placed a hand on the younger man’s hip, looking up for only a moment to look at how the sun gleamed off of the silver band on his finger with a gentle smile. He felt the press of lips to his temple, and the older man let himself breathe and rest back against his husband, falling asleep easily.

Maybe having a one night stand wasn’t a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be getting to my commented requests in a moment, a rl friend of mine requested a few and those will come first. if you want a crackship pls comment below
> 
> **edit: i will only be accepting requests that are sent to me on tumblr @ rozalty. all requests must have a song to go with it (not just girl group anymore). this is mostly for homo pairings but if you've got a het pairing in mind then pls hmu**
> 
> also i don't stan bts so i'm not exactly accepting requests by them but it depends on the ship tbh so if you request it and i don't like it i'll let you know (sorry army)


End file.
